Sonic GX
by LegendaryWeresheep
Summary: Basically Weresheep X with a better title. Takes place after WX, Season 2. Sonic, Tails and the crew stop Dr. Eggman and many more villains to get the Ancient Stones. But a dark shadow looms over Earth and Cerinia. read and review, please. Contains Cosmo!
1. Rebirth

Okay, so here's the new fic, but basically a reboot from where Season 2 of Weresheep X left off.

Geez...that name sounds so stupid now...

But it's got a new name now. I'm so experienced now, I realize I should've done this a long time ago.

So here it is: Sonic GX. Cool name, huh? Plain, simple...has "Sonic" in the title. Let's try something new with it. Want to finally get a good idea of what's going on? If this doesn't do it...then this never should see the light of day. Takes place after "Weresheep X, Season 2" left off. On Sonic's side of the story, anyway.

Sonic GX chapter 1: Rebirth

.(Still separate by periods. lol, funny, but it works.)

(Sonic's PoV. It's new.)

_So much happened the last few days even I was almost outrun by it. Oh, by the way, name's Sonic. Sonic T. Hedgehog. The "T" stands for "The" if you didn't know. _

_Right now I'm stuck here, on this deserted island in the ocean with nothing but a fire, my wits, my comatose best friend, and a man who looks like the general of Earth's entire army._

_But let's stop there for now and rewind a bit to how this all got itself into a big darn hurry._

.(One week earlier...)

.(Sonic's comments will be in italics.)

Sonic got up that morning in his room. A soft purring, mixed with soft breathing told him Blaze was still asleep next to him.

_Is it wrong to sleep next to your girlfriend? Blaze the Cat, that's her name. PRINCESS Blaze in reality. I really don't know how it works with her kingdom, although I've been there before. When last I heard, her birthday was a few months ago. Kinda makes me sad I missed it._

_I wonder what got us together...other then the fact that she's practically me from another universe or whatever. She can shoot fire, I can run faster then a jet. She likes to stay in one place, I only stop to sleep. Maybe it's our shoes. Same design, they're just different color. _

_Or it could be it's something I can't see. I'm not gonna get all mushy and say she has a fantastic personality. Let's just stick with "We can't stay away from each other' kinda mentality._

After stroking her unbound hair for a bit and putting his red with white-striped shoes on, it was time for one of two things: running, or eating. Sometimes he does both. Lot of a times he does both. But somehow, things just didn't seem all that well. And Sonic knew why.

_How I got to sleep that night, search me. The day before, my best buddy in the whole galaxy, Miles "Tails" Prower, or just Tails, just suddenly collapsed in the hallway. Only a small bruise on his forehead. No concussion, that's a relief. But when he woke up, he just...wasn't Tails..._

_It's hard to explain. He just suddenly forgot us. Not just us, but everything about himself. About that he is a fox, he has two tails, but doesn't remember that he can use them to fly, and worst of all, not even our docs can find out just why. Worst case of amnesia I've ever seen._

Sonic stopped just past the Infirmary.

_If it was hard for me to sleep, I...just don't want to imagine how it was for him. He even forgot that he built this place himself. _

Inside the Infirmary, Tails slept surprisingly quietly, even though he was quite jittery the day before. Amy was asleep as Sonic entered, her hair a mess. She slept in her clothes because she was too tired to have taken them off before taking a rest in a bed. She couldn't even make it TO the bed.

_Jeez, even Amy's all worked up. Amy Rose is a hedgehog, like me, only pink. She always wears her hair--and quills--with a barret that I stopped trying to investigate. Amy is, by her own self announcement, my self proclaimed girlfriend, always dreaming I'd marry her or something. She can get quite annoying, especially when she gets mad and starts to swing that massive hammer around. Don't get me wrong, I don't dislike her. She's more of a friend then anything else in the world. _

Amy had to set Tails to bed the night before. For perhaps half the night, she stayed up with him to make sure he didn't lose it and take off somewhere. Every so often Amy would snort a little and Sonic feared she might wake up. Waking Amy from a rough night was never a good idea. One of two things would happen; she'd either go berserk with the hammer, or mope around about a combination of a bad night and her friend having amnesia.

Tails creaked an eye open and saw Sonic, who just smiled back. No words exchanged, Tails closed the eye again.

_Man, I'm just glad he now knows we're not out to get him. Funny, as that'd be the last thing I'd ever think...in 3 lifetimes, I'm sure. _

Sonic ran out soon after. Amidst all the blurs that went passed him he stopped at the bridge, while a short figure, a little taller then himself, sat at the "captain's" chair, pushing away at buttons while muttering a song to himself.

_And here was the reason we were staying afloat. Anth. Anth M. Southworth. Don't ask. He's a zed head, a dead man walking, the creeping death that lingers. Oh sure, he can't technically 'die' so much as you can get him to shut up. I once saw him benchpress a robot simply because someone made a bet he couldn't._

_Someone who can't die, yet can fight like a rhino. Invincible?...far from it. He's only really helped out in a fight once. ONCE. And he's been around combat with me or who else at least 30 times. Most of the time he'd either be preoccupied with something ridiculous or not really knowing what's happening. Matter of fact, he wouldn't help Rouge escape from a nasty trap until she apologized for some rude comment she made when they first met. _

_And FYI, that little argument in the trap happened 6 months after they had met._

_But I can't say he's all idiot...hard to believe. He's the only one who could have figured out how to work this thing. I know a couple others who could, but not as fast. And believe me, we needed fast. _

Hoping to ask where they were at, Sonic started to raise a question, "are we-"

"No," was the quick retort from the guy.

"I'm just-"

"No!"

"You're co-"

"Yes."

_I never could manage to get his own quips or jokes and turn them against him._

"Do you even know what I'm going to ask?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. "Yes," said Anth, opening a board of metal that lead into the circuitry of the console, "And no. Going the right way? I'd like to think so, dunno, quit asking, I know what I'm doing...half the time. But iffen I can figure out how'ta get those guns on standy-by, we'll show them asteroids what's who now."

_Traveling through the warp ring was always our way to travel, and Anth knew how to use it. Thing was, we needed to keep our eyes peeled._

"Well, don't touch anything unless you know what it does," said Sonic, rolling his eyes, "if not for your sake, but for everyone on this thing." And with that, he sped off. Anth didn't seem to notice and continued humming to himself while touching a few wires that he probably shouldn't.

A black wire in front of his face told him he hand gotten his head stuck. "Uh oh..." he said, "Not supposed to touch these ones..." It would be a while before he'd get it unstuck.

.(Observation deck...)

_Breakfast was just that--fast. The deck was usually the place where I'd go to hang out with whomever. Only this time, no one WAS around. Creepy. Maybe I could check another place. I found a video phone nearby. Ya know, those phones where you dial the number of another vid phone and you could actually see the person talking to you? I dialed the number and with luck, that weathering, crotchety enigma Craig might answer. Sound normal? Anything but._

_He can change his own age. Weird. He once said he was only part way human, and I think his other parts weren't something you'd find in our world, either. Anyway, while before he made himself look young, I saw what it did to him. Made him go into a coughing fit. Now, however, he looked much older, probably easier for him to maintain or something. _

The older man noticed his beeper and turned a brown eye from his desk to the video phone to Sonic. CEO Craig looked weathered, even though even when he looks older he looks to have more spring in his step. But now, looked more like he had to stay up all night. And actually looked like he did.

"Hello, Sonic," he said, turned his eye back to his desk. His brown hair furrowed. Gold pauldrons on the shoulders of his dark green long coat. His shirt unbuttoned, brown in color as well. The "W" pin on his arm looked like it was torn at in rage.

He didn't waste time. "Say what you have to say, hedgehog, this work will kill me too fast if you don't," said Craig.

_For the record, he's hardly ever in a good mood. It's as if those wrinkles on his face are permanent._

"What's up with everyone? I know I'm off today, but..."

Craig rubbed his dreary face with the hand that lacked a pen. "Well, unless Tails had a major concussion--and the Professors, both of them, say otherwise--Tails is under some kind of spell."

"Spell? Like, magic spell?"

"The only kind. I know some myself, but..."

"You can't reverse this?"

"Anyone can. Depends on the will of the victim. In this case, Tails."

_Well, that sucks._

Sonic stood, his back to the wall next to the video phone and leaned with one arm. "So I'm guessing that's a while?" Sonic said, looking up.

"Perhaps never."

"Perfect. Well, looks like I'll have to snap him out of it."

Craig sighed. No reply, not even a nod. To Sonic, it was tons better then a shake of the head. That usually got Sonic down. Not in hopes, but it just made it seem, to Sonic anyway, that he had almost no excitement in his life.

"Later, Sonic," and with hardly another word, the vid phone turned off on Craig's side.

_So much help he was._

.(Bridge...)

_Lucky it wasn't as permanent as I thought. Blaze, the Professor von Dyke and even that sour drip of a treasure hunter Knuckles. Knuckles is an Echidna, for those of you who don't know. He's red, wears two large, white gloves with spikes on them. He can fly, he can punch, enough said. He guards the power source to the whole thing--the Master Emerald. He can be kinda anti social sometimes. _

_von Dyke was a lot nicer guy. His full name is Arthur von Dyke. I can only assume he's a dog with grey fur and a white mustache on his nose that looks reminiscent of Eggman's. Only a lot shorter. He wore a white lab coat, as always, and a monacle was on his left eye at all times._

"Oh ho! Sonic my boy. Come. This looks right important," the old man said.

_Did I mention he has an upper class British accent? He just won't stop saying those colloquialisms!_

_Colloquialism...I learned that from Tails..._

.(Switching to Blaze's POV...)

_My name is Blaze...I'm a cat, I guard the Sol Emeralds...or, at least, until something happened to my world. I won't get into that. As long as...Sonic once said as long as we're alive, we'll manage it somehow. _

_I don't smile much, under any circumstance. I don't trust easily and I'm...kind of shy. Sonic may have smiled back to me, but that isn't an incentive to smile right back. After all, something else put pressure on our heads._

Blaze turned from Sonic back to the window into open space. The Blue Typhoon was looking marvelous as ever. A nice bright white paint job with blue highlights. The "nose" of the ship was a yellow color. And needless to say, it sure was a big spaceship!

_Tails said he built it in 6 months. I don't know him as much as everyone else, but he can do wonders with a wrench. But now...he doesn't even remember how to fly._

The cat and the dog-thing of a Professor continued to look out the window. At first, Sonic thought they were just star gazing. Space was just magnificent. But too soon it turned out to be something different. While traveling, the ship had come across the wreckage of a massive battle of sorts. Forward ahead was a wrecked spacecraft that still looked functional, but not working. And it was incredibly familiar.

"That's someone's ship," Blaze noted, looking at it. Sonic walked up to the glass and got a closer look. "Hey, I remember that!" he said, "think we can get it?"

Blaze looked towards the controls. "As soon as that domkopf gets his head together...when he puts it back on."

Indeed, having gotten so tangled, Anth just decided to leave his head in the control box. Typical.

_I don't know why Sonic keeps that idiot around. Perhaps he is the only one who can figure out how the Blue Typhoon works fast enough...he has no limit to his strength if he puts his mind to it...but that's just it! He doesn't! Every single time, he's been too preoccupied with something ELSE! Grr..._

The cat's eyes closed and her fist as well, which she had gestured in front of her chest. "Grr...idiot..." Blaze said. Sonic's hand appeared on her closed fist and she looked to his thumbs up and smile. He said, "Don't worry, we'll get that ship."

Sonic ran off at that point.

.(Hangar...)

_I followed Sonic here. I'm not as fast as him, but I can still say I'm superior to many others. The hangar had Tails' own personal ship, the X Tornado inside. Sonic was clever, he knew how to use the X Tornado. _

.(Not too long later...)

_Mario Bros.? At first it was hard to believe. They were here, I'd heard about them. They're as famous as Sonic. I don't think I have to tell you about them. _

Soon after landing with the strange ship, Luigi tumbled out of the seat behind Sonic and landed flat on his head. Muttering some kind of groan, Luigi fell back straight. Apparently he couldn't handle it's speed. During the rescue, Sonic had to change it to Fighter Mode to catch the aircraft, but since there was so much debris, he had to make a speedy landing. As well as with no landing gear.

The professor could repair that later. Sonic knocked on the cockpit's window to see if the person inside was awake, or even alive. Knowing it was useless after a few knocks, Sonic forced his way in with his fist and pulled someone out.

"Krys?!" said Sonic. Also blue in color, Krystal was unconscious.

_It's that girl. Krystal. Her planet was destroyed, or perhaps just disappeared, for a very long time. Krystal was a blue fox, and from what Sonic told me, telekinetic and telepathic...Just like Silver...She was knocked out. A small trickle of what I can only assume...but not...I'm not afraid of it...but also I'm afraid she might be hurt. Her head must've been cracked a little..._

Sonic shook her a little and said, "Hey, Krys, you ok?" To their relief, she indeed opened her eyes. "Sonic...?" she said meekly, then opened her eyes wide, "Where are they!?"

"Where's who?"

"Sonic, something's happened!"

"Yeah, I kinda figured, but what happened?"

Krystal attempted to stand and succeeded, but her vision was hazy at best. "That man...with the mustache..."

"Wha, Eggman? He did this?!"

"No, he...uff..." Krystal collapsed again, but Sonic caught her. "Hang on, I gotcha."

_This made me feel uneasy. To say the least. _

END OF EPISODE ONE

Wow, that turned out well. I worked hard on this and watched like, the entire Sonic X series to get their personalities down. I just wish Blaze was in it. /


	2. Green Sonic Robot!

Sonic GX Chapter 2: Green Sonic Robot!?

Retconned a few things from the old series. Anyone who's read anything before this will recognize them on the spot, so I don't have to say what they are.

(Dr. Eggman's POV...inside the Egg Crimson...)

_My name is Dr. Eggman, the universe's foremost scientific genius extraordinaire! Currently I'm sitting here in my captain's chair aboard my new Egg Crimson 2.0. To those of you who thought I'd just simply scrap the old one, well, you were wrong. I knew one day I'd need to go into space again, so I built a new one and made it better then before!_

_The modifications that I made to it would take some explaining to do, and I don't have time in case you didn't realize it. Croix, a mystic god of evil floats around my head right now. His golden mask seems pharaoh enough, but his bow tie with my insignia on it says otherwise. He's tiny, really, smaller then my fist. _

_Moving on. My robot servants, Decoe and Bocoe, work tirelessly to keep my ship in orbit. These "Ancient Stones' that spread across the galaxy are powerful. The so-called "Egg Stone" split me in half...in a metaphorical sense. _

There're two captain's chairs. Both face opposing directions. Another egg-shaped man jumps into the chair behind Eggman.

_And this was the result. Eggman Nega is my descendant. He was thought to have been destroyed a long time ago. Maybe he was. But the Egg Stone revived him somehow, perhaps using my negative side as a catalyst._

_He also wears inverted colors compared to my normal outfit. Save for his choice of mustachio color. Go and figure it out yourself, I think he's fine._

_His voice is also higher pitched, but otherwise, he can sound just like me._

"Status report!" Eggman demanded from his robots. Decoe pushed a button on the console and got a reading. "Everything's a-ok, Doctor!" he said. Bocoe, a smaller robot, pushed some buttons on his own console and said, "We have a message from Sentinal! Apparently he's finished another robot!"

Eggman waved his hand and the screen appeared, showing an alien.

_The closest thing I could compare Sentinal to would be the Metarex. They're all gone, to my knowledge. Classic head from those movies by that Ridley Scott fellow, elongated. More machine then alien. I can't even see his face! But his specialty is making robots that resemble Sonic. I don't know why._

"Eggmans, my latest design is complete," Sentinal's lips unmoving, his voice buzzed by a rebreather mask of sorts, "observe."

A new, green Sonic robot showed up on screen, replacing Sentinal. This new one had a cape and the two upper spikes were pointed upwards. Sentinal's visage reappeared on-screen and he said, "I've installed a new prototype engine that will make it the ultimate space combat android. Just say the word and I will send it to attack!"

_New engine? He should really roll these through me before getting to work._

"I'll allow it soon, but for right now we've got to-" Eggman spoke before Croix prodded his nose, "What is it?"

He cleared his throat, regardless of the fact as, being a floating head, he lacks one. "Master," said Croix, "I have some dire news!"

"And that is?" said Eggman Nega, "Hurry hurry!"

"Ah, yes...you see, I'm detecting that the remaining 3 Ancient Stones have gathered in one place. Someone else has been searching for them!"

_This was quite odd. No one else could've known about their importance, could they? Only Sonic and that blundering company dynamo Craig would know about it. Maybe they all just scattered to the same place? No, too unlikely._

Eggman looked behind him at Nega. "Mind telling me what you were up to?" Nega stroked his own whiskers and said, "I was simply dealing with a pest."

"Pest?"

"Some woman. I crushed her little space plane into pieces and let it drift into space!"

"That spaceship didn't happen to have a roughly pterodactyl shape, would it?"

"Yes, why?"

_He crushed Krystal's ship? Not a difficult thing to do, but it would've been far more beneficial to bring her HERE. Honestly, how many times have you seen a blue fox? I know a certain...HEDGEHOG...but he's nothing like that girl. Krystal is the oldest person besides Craig and that croc Vector to openly oppose me so far. _

_Supposedly I desecrated her deserted homeworld, Ceri-something. I really think Eggman Nega was just dressing as me at the time. I know what happened to that world was unnatural. What if the disaster that destroyed it's population was still there? Definently wasn't the Metarex. Not only was it years before the Metarex were even born, but the Metarex are too messy. They blow up anything they touch. The planet itself was...slightly damaged at most._

_Bah. That doesn't matter. _

"Next time you deal with someone like that," Eggman said, "let me know first. It's not every day a psychic crosses our paths. Aside from that silvery hedgehog."

Nega slightly cringed at that name. "My head DOES buzz a little..." said Nega.

_Heh heh heeeh...what should I plan this time? Sentinal's new robot does look like it rules the spaceways, but the fact he said "prototype" has me suspicious. _

While Eggman thought of his new plan, Decoe and Bocoe started to zip around the ship frantically. "What is it!?" the Eggmans yelled at the same time. Bocoe put a screen up and said, "You MUST see this!"

On screen appeared a wrecked spaceship that was roughly bug-shaped. Eggman knew what this meant. "Looks like we have competition, boys," he said, "The Mweevils have made it this far."

_Ah yes, the Mweevils. Beetle-like aliens that like to conquer. My kind of thinking, really. Except they believe in an omnipotent "Earth Mother" and that they conquer because she supposedly "owns" everything that touches the earth...or something along those lines. Anyway, their technology is decent, although I must say they could never match up to me! Ha ha haah!_

"Sweep the entire area! Those Mweevils must have followed Krystal into this area when Nega attacked her! They can't be too far away!" Eggman turned his head up at Croix and said, "Are the Mweevils gathering the Ancient Stones? Please say no."

"It is hard to determine, Master. They're all very far away."

_The Mweevils ARE far away._

Several previously concealed Imperial Mweevil battleships appeared on-screen. The sirens went off, but Eggman was in no hurry so he grinned. "Hah hah haahhh!" Eggman pointed dynamically, "Sentinal! Test your new robot on those ships at once!"

The alien nodded. "As you wish, Doctor," he said. Sentinal's visage disappeared as the screen turned off.

_Let's see what that prototype engine can do._

(Blue Typhoon, Cosmo's POV...)

_Oh, hello, my name is Cosmo. I'm a Seedrian from a planet far, far away, but found myself becoming friends with the Sonic crew under strange circumstances._

_But you probably don't want to hear me talk about myself._

_Tails has lost all his memory and no one understands why. Everyone feels so down...how could this have happened? He's forgotten everything. Even...me..._

_Not too long ago we recovered Krystal and I met her for the first time. She looks so pretty, and she's a fox like Tails. We found her ship floating around out in space and we pulled her in. She said that she wasn't attacked by Eggman, but instead it was someone who looked a lot like him. Blaze's hair looked like it stood on end. I don't know who this "Nega" person is, but I heard Blaze talk about him. I should ask her._

"Umm...Blaze?" Cosmo said to the cat who seemed to be just hanging around. Blaze turned her head slightly to Cosmo, not saying anything, but giving the silent permission to speak. "Who's Nega? Is he someone you know?" Cosmo asked. Blaze scoffed and said, "Know? I 'know' him. He's Eggman from my world. Hence, 'Nega' as in 'Negative'. He's evil. Cruel. I know you know that Dr. Eggman just wants conquest of the world, Nega wants to destroy it. A total madman...and he's supposed to be dead!"

Blaze was seemingly losing her cool right now. Cosmo took a step back. "I watched him fall over the edge. We found no body but his glasses were found smashed on the rocks..." Blaze continued, "And that was months ago. There was absolutely no activity. Then we...we..." she looked down.

"What?..."

"...well, we confirmed without a doubt he was no longer alive. End of story. But now look!" Blaze's hand enflamed, "the underworld probably kicked him out because he's too evil and now he's back!"

_I mustn't press this issue forward any longer._

"I see...I'm sorry I disturbed you..." said Cosmo. Blaze slowed a little and said, "...sorry. It's not your fault. If anything, it's his. Always is."

.(Bridge...)

"...Anth..."

"What?"

"Need a hand?"

"No, just my head."

Some prying later, Sonic delicately took the head out of the tangled wires. As soon as he did, the body independently snatched the head from Sonic's hands. Now, holding a still-moving and talking head was one thing, but putting said head back on a head-independent body was another altogether. Doing so sounded like his bones had to reconfigure to his head. When he was done, Anth twisted it two angles, making a sickening cracking noise. Sonic thought, 'I don't think I'll ever get used to that...'

Anth's face twisted a little, probably to see if he was hooked up right. Sonic, however, was not there to see it. For he had instead run to the medical area.

.(Med area...)

"How is he?" asked Sonic.

_I had just sat down nearby, inspecting an unconscious Tails. Krystal has been up._

_Sonic once talked about Krystal. I remember that now. She's psychic, much like Silver, only she more specializes in telepathy and not kinesis. Her blue tail is banded with what I can only assume is some kind of tail jewelry. Makes me smile to see if Tails ever wore such a thing!_

Sonic turned to Krystal. "Hey, Krys..." he said, "mind if you do us a favor?" She turned to him and said, "well, sure, what is it?"

"I...I think you know Tails' situation?"

Krystal shook her head. Sonic sighed and explained everything. "...that about covers it," he finished. Least to say, Krystal was at a loss for words. Of Sonic's group, Krystal was closest to Sonic and Tails. Tails especially, with both of them being foxes (one being blue and the other having two tails).

"What do you want me to do?" she asked. Sonic saw that her face was full of worry.

_Krystal seems like a very nice lady. She looks so worried about Tails...as do I..._

Sonic picked at his ear. "I want you to look into his mind," he finally said. Krystal was a tad aghast and said, "What?"

"You heard me."

"But he just-"

"I just want to make sure."

"Okay...I understand..."

Krystal looked over the unconscious Tails and then back at Sonic. As she stood over him, she thought of how to approach this. Was it really just amnesia? There were ways of finding out. Krystal most certainly did not want to read any of Tails' personal thoughts or feelings by accident. After a moment or two, she went into action and placed her fingers on her head and closed her eyes. "Shhh..." she said to everyone in the room, "I don't want to read any of his deeply personal thoughts by accident. You all must keep quiet and just relax."

Sonic waved and said it was no problem. Cosmo simply nodded.

_I just have to stay relaxed...it's hard not to worry...maybe if I worry just a little bit..._

"AHH!!" Krystal flew back a couple of feet and hit the ground hard. Sonic immediately rushed to her and kneeled next to her. Cosmo put her hands to her mouth.

_Oh no! I worried!_

Cosmo bowed a few times and said, "I'm so sorry! But I couldn't help but worry just a teensy bit!" Krystal looked frustrated at what had happened, but this was not directed at Cosmo. "That wasn't you," she said, "it came from Tails!"

"What? You mean Tails did that!?"

Krystal stood up, shaken but not too hurt. Groaning, she said, "you're right. Something is definently wrong."

Sonic looked quizzical and asked, "What do ya mean?" Krystal cast a look at him and said, "it's-"

The alarm went off at that moment and Knuckle's voice was heard on the communicator on Sonic's wrist. "Sonic! Come in!"

"What is it, Knuckles?"

"We're under attack by some kind of bug robots!"

Krystal looked once again frustrated. "Mweevils!" "What?" asked Sonic, "what are Mweevils?"

.(Bridge...)

Everyone was prepped and ready for take off. Krystal borrowed the X Tornado 2. "Mweevils..." she said, inside the space craft, "are bug-like aliens with a highly technological civilization. A religious one, too. Nothing any of us haven't seen before, but they're tough as they come."

"I'm familiar with the Mweevils," said Knuckles, "Shade once told me about them, how they were once imprisoned in the Twilight Cage. Except some escaped."

"Right," Krystal quickly figured out how the X Tornado 2 worked, "with the defeat of the Metarex, you caused a massive power vacuum. With the greatest threat in the galaxy gone, each civilization in the cosmos wants to carve out a little chunk of the galaxy for themselves."

Sonic spoke up, standing on the X Tornado 2's left wing. "And the Mweevils want more then their fair share, I take it?" He got a nod out of that. Sonic had a feeling that the buggers also had the initiative to do so.

"Let's see what they can do," said Sonic, enthusiastic.

Several Mweevil ships deployed human-sized beetle robots by the dozens. "Just watch me, Krys. This'll be a piece of cake," said Sonic.

_Everyone's so brave...fighting an enemy without a second thought like always. I just wish there was something I could do, like what I did before..._

Standing on the bridge with Anth as he twiddled away with the controls on the captain's chair, yet again humming to himself. He spotted a button he hadn't noticed before and said, "Hey, lookie here. The button to...something. What's this one do?" Pushing it deployed the awesome Sonic Power Cannon from the ship's front. It was magnificent. It could fire Sonic (or Shadow) at such a velocity it could crack the hardest of hulls.

"Cooohohohooolll..." his face in both shock, awe, then with a side helping of excitement, "let's put that one away for later." That said, the cannon retracted back into the ship.

.(Craig's ship, some ways away...Shinju's POV...)

An explosion from outside rocked the ship. Craig fell out of his office chair and clambered back in. "What in blazes!?" he said.

_My name is Shinju. I work as the head of security of this ship for CEO Craig. Yes, my hair is naturally green. We were under attack by an unknown enemy, but confirmation from Knuckles has our attackers named as "Mweevils". The CEO appeared to know who they were._

"Where're those GUN geeks when you need 'em?" demanded Craig. Shinju stood firm and said, "only Shadow has been accounted for. He's going at them now."

"Darn! What's that chiropteran THINKING!?"

_I've read about her in newspaper tabloids. Rouge the Bat is a 17-year old jewel thief working for GUN. She's a selfish person really, but for some reason she can be pitted against Eggman, and has no quarrals with working on our side. I'm starting to think she's up to something._

.(Egg Crimson...)

Whilst the battle went on, a shadow prowls through the darkness of the unlit parts of the ship. "Getting in was easy..." said Rouge to herself, "I just hope that getting out won't be any different."

Deeper inside, Rouge had hoped to find anything valuable the good ol' doctor had. Maybe there was a Chaos Emerald somewhere. Could've been.

But no. Instead, Rouge was almost instantly detected by Eggman's newest robot general, E20000 Sigma. This robot is a vast offshoot from Eggman's normal robots--more humanoid, with limbs as thick as a normal persons. However, the strength of this robot (still quite superior to the average human) lies in it's function; to command Eggman's guards and pilot necessary combat robots.

And on one occasion, a lawn mower.

A new robot Eggman had built specifically for Sigma was the Egg Armor. It was humanoid, only far bulkier and quite stocky. It's body was in half, leaving space for the cockpit that Sigma piloted from. "Where're you going, girly girl?" buzzed the voice of the helmeted robot. Rouge didn't want trouble, but she was ready for it.

.(The space battle rages on...)

Sonic plowed through the Mweevil robots like a hot knife through butter, but that was the least of their troubles before Sentinal's new robot appeared. But to Sonic, it was just another robot that needed to be destroyed. Sonic still stood on the wing of the X Tornado. Sonic took note of how much Krystal has improved. She was not a good a pilot as Tails was, but she certainly is getting there and fast.

A monitor appeared suddenly, depicting Eggman's less-then-steller mug. "Oh ho ho ho! Like this new robot, Sonic?"

Saw this coming.

"Heh. Could use a better paint job, but other then that..." said Sonic, who shrugged, "it's just plain ugly."

"Only as ugly as the real deal!" Eggman laughed, but no one was amused, "this new robot is a master of space combat! Give up while you have the chance and MAYBE I'll just throw you in prison for the rest of your life."

Sonic just grinned and picked at his ear. "'S that all?" he said, stilling grinning to himself. Eggman said, "you'll regret this," and punched out the monitor. Which, surprisingly, did not explode.

Sentinal, for one reason or another, always had to remotely control the robot with a control panel. The robot's eye had sensors that would give Sentinal more then a detailed scope of the area and the surroundings. And unlike the last model, this one's control panel was more like a panel and not at all like the RC car joystick he was forced to use last time.

With a ring in hand and confidence in the other, Sonic spin dashed at the robot, who seemed to mimic it and strike back. They clashed several times in space, causing flashes whenever they connected. Unlike the ever tenacious Emerl, this Sonic robot did not seem to gain that edge over Sonic and both were too evenly matched. At least for now.

"I'll help, Sonic," Krystal said. The X Tornado passed Sonic and fired several (missed) shots at the green robot. It's eyes glowed red and it spindashed at the X Tornado, only to be saved by the intervention of Sonic at the last minute. "He's too strong," said Sonic, "I'll take 'em from here!"

All were unaware of the rapidly approaching ship that belonged to the Mweevil Empire. It was big. Roughly the same size as the Egg Crimson. It was vaguely scorpion shaped, minus the tail, with mechanical "Legs" presumably for mobile travel and two claws that can attack. Not to mention several large missle pods and a laser cannon just under the bridge. Three claw-like prongs in a rough triangle shape made the design of the laser, the cannon itself in between all three.

Sentinal started to get annoyed. His own eyes glowed green a few times in succession before saying, "I'm not through with you YET!" He pressed a few buttons on his console and pulled down a lever. After doing this, the green Sonic started to glow red all over it's body and it said, "Powering up...complete. Target found: Sonic."

A Mweevil missle barely missed it's head. It's head turned to the side and it said, "Target found: Mweevil capital ship," and flew off towards it.

Sonic grinned. Maybe he could give the robot a little 'help'. Sentinal pushed his buttons quickly, panicking, wondering what his robot was doing. His control panel sparked, then exploding, covering the alien in black soot. "Oh dear..." he said.

The Sonic robot's eyes glowed red and grabbed Sonic by his neck and sped off towards the Mweevil ship. Sonic comically waved his arms around as the robot's semi firm grip held him in place. "Hey! Let go of me, I'm not your mirror!" he said, kicking his feet around, unable to curl into a ball. Sonic then learned why he was being brought along.

A Mweevil fighter had moved in the way. Sonic braced for impact as the Sonic robot used the hedgehog as a shield to go through that fighter...and many more that followed. After around the 12th one, Sonic was very dizzy and his eyes spun around in his head. The green Sonic let go, and the blue dude managed to grab onto the X Tornado's wing in a daze. "Sonic, are you ok?" asked a worried Krystal. Sonic looked more dizzy then hurt.

"I-I'm ok, Krys," he replied, shaking it off. The green robot spun around and faced Sonic again. It's head moved to the side for a brief moment, and Sonic knew this meant that it was malfunctioning. Why did Eggman's decent robots always have to short circuit like this?

Sonic, however, had an idea. "Krys, fly this thing in between that robot and that big ship!"

"Why?"

"You'll see! Now hurry!"

Not questioning Sonic, she nodded and did so. The malfunctioning robot missed, it's neck beginning to spark at this point. While on the way to the shield, however, the faker robot powered up even more, it's body now glowing red. In mere seconds, it destroyed the wing of the X Tornado (upper left) and it began to smoke and eventually fell off altogether.

"Ahh!" Krys was surprised by it's sudden burst of power, "Sonic! Watch out!" But it was too late and Sonic was once again slammed into another enemy fighter...then an asteroid. It's tightening grip on his neck, it was all or nothing. Sonic grinned.

_I had an all or nothing situation...no. It was a win/win. It could move even faster then me. But one thing it lacked was a brain._

Using his power ring, Sonic grabbed hold of the robot and switched behind it and held onto it. Without Sonic in sight, the robot's target affixed it's robot eyes on the Mweevil ship. Krystal was unsure of what Sonic was doing, but it was nonetheless suicide.

The robot sped full speed at the Mweevil ship just as it fired a charged blast from it's main laser. Sonic waited until the last minute to let go, but he was still caught in the explosion. Drifting somewhere near where the laser had hit and watched as half of the robot's side was blown clear off and started to spark.

It was the worst nightmare that any had to behold.

_So yeah. Sonic the hedgehog, me, beat another Eggman robot. At least, I thought I did. Then something really weird happened..._

"Uh oh..." said Sentinal, "this won't do at all..."

Eggman was going to berate Sentinal for a failure until the alarm went off full blare. Cosmo's attention went to it. Amy's did as she woke up. The two Eggmans, Krystal, then Sonic saw the robot collapse in itself and exploded...with a miniature black hole taking it's place. Sonic was being sucked in and fast. The X Tornado flew off to Sonic to try and catch in. 'Hang on...' Krys thought, 'I'm coming...'

END OF CHAPTER 2.

Retcons...yeah, I was kinda lazy. /


End file.
